Talk:Department of Magical Law Enforcement
Aurors I dont think James and Lily Potter were Aurors You are right. They never were. I deleted it. Harry granger 20:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ministry of Magic Departments chart I can't see the small image of the links "Wizengamot", "Department of Magical Education", "Department of Magical Law Enforcement" in the chart "Ministry of Magic Departments" at the bottom of the page of this article, but the link "Department of International Magical Cooperation" image I can see. I tried the Mozilla Firefox and Windows Internet Explorer browsers and they didn't work. Is anyone else having this small problem? Andre G. Dias (talk) 14:05, February 12, 2014 (Brazil) : Now, I could see. I think the problem is in my browser or computer. Andre G. Dias (talk) 16:42, February 12, 2014 (Brazil) Head of Department/Minister? Fudge was a Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, which sounds like a scond-in-command type of thing. Does this mean that the formal title of a Head of a Department would be Minister of Magical Law Enforcement, Minister of Magical Transport, ect? Seems to remember reading somewhere in the books that Amelia Bones was called Minister while heading her Department? Perhaps the description of Head is used merely to avoid confusing the title Minister with the actual Minister' '''''of Magic? User:Simen Johannes Fagerli Seems to be the case. There is a Minister of Magical Transportation. We don´t know if the title is used for all departments.--Rodolphus (talk) 13:59, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :The "Minister of Magical Transportation" line comes from an early draft of the sixth film, and as far as I can remember was not included in the final film. It might just be me, but I think perhaps, especially as "Minister of Department" was never said by Rowling or any of her affiliates, that maybe it was vetoed as non-canon? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:17, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Misleading: The American and British Departments of Magical Law Enforcement isn't the same thing, just as the MACUSA and MoM isn't the same thing. Rowling even emphasize how the MACUSA has divisions that has no eqviulant in the Ministry, so they share the name but obviously there are much difference in them. Therefore, we should not mix those two together. It should be separate pages. At least until the wiki reach a consensus, which we currently haven't. Ninclow (talk) 22:42, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed - they are distinct organisations - Department of Magical Law Enforcement (MACUSA) created. --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:06, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Investigation We know in the fifth book that Fudge was paranoid of Dumbledore but... Did they explain in the books why they never investigated? I mean, between a ex-Death eater that give nightmares to children, professors that died, dissapeared or just could not stay in the post for more that 1 year, for around 30 years. A basilisk, rumors of a professor fighting a student and Sirius Black. And let's not talk about "Fluffy"... How is that the DMLE never investigated the castle to see if there was something suspicious? Or they tought that because Albus too many names Dumbledore was there, there was not a problem? Setokayba (talk) 11:41, January 7, 2017 (UTC)